Árbol de cerezos
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Una de las últimas conversaciones entre Clow y Yuuko acerca del futuro. Precuela a "Para no olvidar", ubicado antes del comienzo de XXXHolic.


**Advertencias: **Precuela de "Para no olvidar"

**ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

Aquella tarde el sol del verano brillaba intensamente sobre la colina desde la que se divisan las ciudades de Tomoeda y Tokio. Fue esa tarde que Clow eligió para hablar con Yuuko sobre aquel tema. Porque más delicado que el hecho de su muerte, lo es su vuelta. Él hace un hueco en la tierra, ella contempla el cielo mientras vigila a las Mokonas de lejos.  
-Yuuko…  
La Bruja de las Dimensiones no le presta demasiado atención, más parece concentrada en servir un poco de sake en un pocillo.  
-¿Si?  
-Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte. –su voz toma ese tono sentencioso de cuando algo muy importante va a ocurrir. –Cuando vuelva… no seré como soy ahora.  
-Claro que no. En vez de ser un viejo molesto serás un joven molesto.  
En otro momento, Clow hubiera preparado una estrategia para devolverle el comentario. Pero esa tarde, no se siente capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente suelta lo que hace tiempo ha estado pensando.  
-Cuando regrese a este mundo, ya no seré uno, sino dos.  
Yuuko bebe un trago; el alcohol sabe a veneno en su garganta. Como Bruja de las dimensiones que es, sabe que es factible que un alma se divida en dos partes, pero jamás hubiera esperado que el mago más poderoso de todos tomara una decisión así. Sin mirarlo, como si no le diera mucha importancia a la conversación, pregunta.  
-¿Y hace cuanto lo has decidido?  
-Hace un tiempo ya.  
Ella se voltea, enfrentando su mirada con los ojos claros del mago. Y la voz le falla por apenas una nota.  
-¿Y esperaste al día de campo para decírmelo?  
-No encontraba un momento tranquilo a solas para hablar contigo. Hay cosas de las que debemos arreglar. El libro de cartas…  
-¿Quieres que lo entregue a tu familia?  
-No. El próximo dueño debe encontrarse con él sin ningún intermediario. Seguramente la familia Li vendrá a reclamarlo, pero no es allí donde nacerá la persona con el poder de controlarlo.  
-¿Qué pasará con Kerberos y Yue?  
-Se quedarán dentro del libro, protegiéndolo y esperando al nuevo dueño.  
Yuuko traga saliva: los guardianes también se irían. Es lógico, son creaciones de Clow y ella no podía retenerlos.  
-…En cuanto a Soel y Larg, pronto les tocará dormir hasta el momento que sea necesario.  
Un silencio incómodo invade el espacio entre ellos. El viento sopla, golpeando sus caras con intensidad. La bruja se acerca más a él.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Estoy cansado. Ha sido demasiado tiempo de cargar tanto poder sobre mis espaldas. Y el saberlo todo… es sencillamente agotador. Ya no puedo disfrutar nada de lo que hago. Además… una persona con tanto poder… es demasiado peligrosa.  
Yuuko eleva su mirada al cielo, soltando un suspiro. Quizás, pese a todos los años que lleva y no aparenta, aún es demasiado joven para afrontar una pérdida tan grande.  
-Eres… un egoísta.  
-Yuuko… tú que le has cumplido tantos deseos, debes tratar de comprender el mío, aunque te cueste.  
Lo comprendía, pues en ocasiones se sentía así, pero… ¿Qué acaso no le basta con saber que había alguien más que pasa por lo mismo que él? ¿No se da cuenta que le está diciendo que ya no se verán más, nunca más? ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera una vez pudiera tener consideración de sus sentimientos? Pues si es verdad que lo sabe todo, entonces de seguro sabe perfectamente lo mal que se siente en estos momentos. Clow sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas de niño a punto de cometer una travesura; luego dice:  
-Aunque no me lo digas, yo sé que me vas a extrañar…  
-No mucho realmente. Pero de todos modos…  
Los ojos de Yuuko tintinean, como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero no es así, simplemente se acerca a el, y apoya su mano sobre su brazo.  
-…espero que a donde vayas, encuentres la felicidad.  
Ella se queda en silencio unos instantes, contemplando como el sol del crepúsculo ilumina el pequeño árbol que el mago acaba de plantar. Su mente se pierde entre miles de pensamientos; no tiene caso negarlo, sabe que él la olvidaría, tarde o temprano lo haría. No podría continuar su camino en la nueva vida de no hacerlo. Pero ella seguiría viviendo, y no podría darse ese lujo porque tendría que esperar a los viajeros, y a todos los que vendrían antes de ellos, porque ese era su propio hitsuzen. Y se avecinarían tiempos de dolor para el mundo y de soledad para ella misma. Y debería aceptar que él había cumplido su misión en esta tierra y que por lo tanto, no importaba cuantas veces volviera, o cuanto tiempo pasara, ya nunca más volvería a verlo. Por lo tanto, desear algo que fuera contra todo eso, es por demás de inútil.  
Clow se acerca un poco más a ella, y con ternura, con mucha más ternura de la que jamás le había mostrado, sostiene su mano.  
-Aunque el tiempo pase y mi cuerpo y memorias desaparezcan, este árbol será un testimonio de que esto ocurrió, y de que estuvimos aquí. Y crecerá fuerte y dará sombra a ti y a todos los que vengan a descansar aquí. Y yo también estaré aquí contigo, cada vez que me traigas con tu recuerdo…  
Al poco tiempo de esa conversación, Clow murió, dando una vuelta más a la rueda del destino. Yuuko se quedó sola, cumpliendo su parte, tal como lo habían acordado ambos.  
Los años pasaron.  
Vino la gran guerra, aquella que prometieron sería la última para la humanidad, y por el contrario sólo trajo lágrimas y dolor. El gran prado que tanto le gustaba a Clow se convirtió en un cementerio, y aunque la muerte y la destrucción parecieron querer acabar con el país, el árbol le sobrevivió. Y se convirtió en un gran árbol, tal como el mago lo predijo.  
Y uno de esos aniversarios de su partida, uno que coincidió justo con el inicio del Obon, Yuuko recorrió el camino hasta la colina, deteniéndose frente al árbol de sakura. Aquella vez, alejada por fin de su orgullo, se permitió derramar unas lágrimas por su pérdida. Y tocando la madera del árbol, pudo sentir como desde otra época otro corazón inundado de pena, pasaría lo mismo que ahora ella estaba viviendo.

_Abril de 2009 __  
__Hola a todos. Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Vicky Yun Kamiya y es la primera vez que escribo acerca de Clow y Yuuko. En primer lugar, les cuento que algo de la inspiración me vino del LIbro de las Mokonas, en él Soel y Larg mencionan un lugar adonde sus creadores les gusta estar. Sé que esta vuelta no se comportaron como los locos dos cínicos que son, pero en realidad el aire trágico de este momento (el que yo considero el de la despedida, aunque Clow aún no haya muerto), tiene que ver con la historia crossover entre CCSakura y XXXHolic que estoy preparando. El fic se titula "Para no olvidar" y trascurrirá en la línea de Holic, pero con la presencia de una Tomoyo ya adulta, viuda y madre de un hijo adolescente. Por supuesto, también aparecerá Yuuko y el famoso cementerio que se menciona. Pueden tener más detalles de la historia en mi blog Making the fics (ver dirección en mi perfil)__  
__Apenas esté lista, dejaré el link a mi sitio web para que la lean y puedan ver el OP y ED que armé para la ocasión. Como dato extra, parte de lo ocurrido se basó en la canción Shukumei, ending del anime "Hitsuji no uta", pueden oír la __canción __buscando en link en la versión de este capítulo en LJ__  
__Saludos a todos __  
__Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
